Time to Heal
by JustLittleOldMe
Summary: A griving widow, a lonely soul, Ursula thought she'll never be completely happy again after her family was killed, then she finally meets her friends' father Hokoda. Will they be finally happy in each other's arms or die before they get a chance? HokodaOC
1. Avatar Ursula's Past part One

**Quick Note**: If you are looking for Anng as the avatar in this story, then don't read this story, I have changed alot from characters. This story will be told about Avatar Ursula, the fire element Avatar, oc character i made up. I don't own avatar or any of the known characters, i do own plot and a few oc characters.

This story does go though season three. The story will start off slow but then it gets better.

This story begins on Ursula's house on Crecent Island, a small private island in the Fire Nation, were she, the Avatar, spends her free time with her family and friends when not on avatar duty.

"Please show us that move again, Mommy" said , 5 year old daughter, Kiri, and her twin brother, Zeke. Ursula and her two children were outside enjoying the bright and clear weather their nation was having, as the two kids watched excitedly as Ursula showed them some firebending moves.

"Kids, it's time for you two to come in and help me prepare dinner." said her husband, Koda, as he watched his wife showing off some bending moves of hers as he sat down on the steps of their porch.

"Just one more move and that's it for the day." said their mother before she took a deep breath and showed her children the difficult firebending move they asked to be shown again.

"Mommy your the greatest." said both of them as they came over and hugged their mother.

"Is it because I'm the Avatar and can bend 4 different elements or because you really love me." she said with a smile on her face, knowing quite well that her children diffiently loved her.

"Both" Both of them said together at the same time before heading into their house. Koda got up and walked down to his wife.

"You were great out there with the kids." he said before he brought her into his arms as soon as he came up to her, and deeply kissed her.

They were like that until they heard something crash and then both of their children blame each other.

"What a life" she giggled after breaking apart from her husband's lips.

"Married to you has been anything but boring." he said staring into her golden eyes as she stared into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"We better go in before the kids break something else." she said as she continued to stare up at her husband.

Both of them started walking up the stairs to the porch, both having their arms around each others waist.

Several hours had passed, and now it was time to put her kids to bed.

"You take one and i'll take the other." said Koda as he took his son to his room while Ursula took Kira to hers. About half an hour later, Koda finally came out of Kira's room as his wife came out of Zeke's. Both of them quietly headed towards their bedroom in the back of the house.

"I can't believe how they have grown even for two weeks since i been gone." said Ursula as she was in the bathroom.

"Children are surpose to do that, sweetheart." he said already in bed. Ursula came out and entered the bedroom chambers and climbed under the covers as soon as she got into bed.

"You know how much i love you, right?" she said as she brushed away his brown, chocolate colored hair away from his blue eyes.

"Very much" he applied as he came in to get a kiss. The kisses between them started off as sweet and simple but a few moments later it became more passioniate. Koda pulled his wife up against him as they continued to kiss passionately. Ursula wasn't surprised as she saw her husband pulled away real quick and used the water from the cup on the stand next to him, bended the water so it could turned the lights out with the water. Then he came back to her and both continued what they had been doing.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Fire Lord Palace

Suzin was outside on the balcony of his bedroom, staring out at the cresent shaped island, 100 feet away from where Ursula and her family lives.

The aging Fire Lord knew if he goes along with his plans of taking over other nations by force, Ursula was the only one who can stop him. He needed to somehow get rid of her someway. He thought there alone thinking of a distraction for the Avatar so he could follow though with his world conquest. Then the aging Fire Lord smiled evilly knowing what he had to do.

* * *

Back on Cresent Island

Several hours had passed. Koda and Ursula cuddled together in bed naked as Koda slept, Ursula looked up at her sleeping waterbender husband and smiled. She was go gland that she had him in her life, she properly didn't know what to do if anything happened to him or their two beautiful children, then she closed her eyes and feel fast asleep.

tbc...


	2. Things Get Worse part Two

Fire Lord's Palace

Suzin was already up when the sun rosed the next morning. The Fire Lord meet with his top army commanders, and was in the war room at this moment talking about the nearest Earth Kingdom.

"On my orders, i want a good size army of firebenders prepare to go attack the Earth Kingdom near us, and take it over with ruthless and with no mercy." said Suzin as he sat in his royal chair.

"What about the Avatar?" She would easy stop us before we could take over the kingdom?" said one of the officers.

"Don't worry about Avatar Ursula, she'll be having her own problems to worry about." said Suzin. All of the Fire Army commanders looked at each other puzzled in what their Fire Lord said about the Avatar.

"Captain Leog, go choose the 10 finest men from your bunch and meet me in the courtyard in 20 mintues." said the Fire Lord. The captain got up, bowed at his Fire Lord and left the room to follow orders.

Captain Leog and his choice of his finest officers where ready for action when the Fire Lord came out to the courtyard.

"Captain, i want you and your men go to Cresent Island and pay a visit to Ursula's house." said Suzin.

"And do what when we get there?" questioned Leog.

"Put a end to her happiness in any way you can, and make it permenently." said the Fire Lord before he turned around and headed back into his palace.

Meanwhile on Cresent Island

Ursula was already up and was making breastfast for her family when Koda came into the kichen area of the house.

"You should have slept in, I would have made us breastfast." he said as he came up to her close, brushed her hair away and kissed her kneck.

"I know i should have, but when do i get the chance to cook for my family?" questioned Ursula as she turned around and was face to face with her husband.

Koda ignored of what she said and pulled her into his arms and both kissed.

"Yucky" said Zeke as he and his sister came into the same room where they were. Koda and his wife broke apart, and smiled at what Zeke had said.

Before anybody could move, footsteps were heard from outside the house.

"You two go and hide and stay there until we say so." said Koda as he followed his wife from behind as they slowly went outside. In their suprise, it was a Earth Bender from the local Earth Kingdom, and he looked worn out. The soldier looked at both of them.

"The Fire Nation attacked our kingdom and now controls our land." said the soldier before he feel to the ground out cold.

"Suzin" screamed Ursula angry as her golden eyes turned glowy for a few moments and then her golden eyes color came back.

"Take care of him" she said to Koda as she hurried up the stone path up hill to where her blue dragon, Mushi, lived.

"Wake up, my friend." she said in a calm voice as she gently put her hand on the forehead of the dragon. The blue dragon opened it's eyes.

"We need to go visit an old friend." she said as she watched as Mushi layed his head down low enough for her to climb on. As soon as she did, the dragon slowly lifted into the air and then both of them took off towards the Royal Palace.

As Ursula took off flying to the Royal Palace on Mushi, Captain Leong and his men scriently arrived on the island. Carefully not trying to be seen by any other of the Island occupiants, Leong bent down into the bushes near the Avatar's family home. He and his men watched quietly as Koda was playing around with his son, as his daughter was sitting on the porch playing her dolls.

"When do we attack?" said Jeong's second in command, Hiro.

"We'll waiting for the right moment to attack." said Jeong as he watched closely at the family.

Koda decided to head back inside the house with his children as the weather turned dark, spittles of rain started coming down. Jeong smiled and signal his men to enter the house and attack.

Koda was about to go to the guest room to check on the wounded Earth Bender soldier when he heard somebody outside calling his name.

"Go hide" he whispered to his children before preparing himself for battle. Then he got up to the front door and looked though the windows.

"What are they doing here?" he said staring out though the windows.

"_Don't trust any of the fire nation soldiers, not after they attack and conquer the nearest Earth Kingdom."_Koda remembered what his wife said before she left.

Before he could do anything, one of the soldiers kicked the wooded door down by force and started immediately attacking Koda. Then a few more soldiers stormed in and joined attacking the Waterbender. Jeong and a few more soldiers stepped into the house. Koda was forced up to his feet after being slammed to the floor, and now was held against his well. he was forcefully was brought face to face with Jeong.

"Well Well Well isn't it Koda, how nice to see you again." said Jeong.

"What do want with me?" said Koda still trying to swirm out from his captures hold.

"Oh nothing except making your wife, Avatar Ursula, life miserable as much as possible, Compainets from Fire Lord Suzin." said the Captain.

Captain Jeong looked around and saw pictures of the happy family.

"What a beatiuful family you got, Koda" he said, his golden eyes layed on the twins.

"Ling, go though the house and find the children." said Jeong.

"Don't you dare harm my children, you monster!" screamed Koda as he fought against his captures. He finally got leased after slamming his foot against their feet. He started fightning the soldiers with all his might. He continued to fight until he felt something go though him from his back. he looked around at Jeong. Jeong laughed as Koda fell to the floor face first. He heard his son, Zeke scream his name as he were forced into the same room and found him on the floor.

"Give his son the same fate as their father." said Jeong as he started to walk outside the house as the soldiers used lightning bending to finish off Zeke.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you my chidren, I am so sorry my beloved Ursula,that i couldn't save our children, Ursula, your always been my love of my live." Koda said with his dying breath and then his body went limp.

What

tbc...


	3. Tragedy Hits Part Three

The rain started pouring down very hard as Mushi landed in the Royal courtyard of the Palace. Ursula tighted her firenation robes as she forcefully went though the pouring rain and entered the palace. She first noticed that it was too quiet even for the fire nation palace. Ursula walked though the hallway and finally entered the Trowne room, where the person who she came to the palace in the first place, was already sitting on the trown as if he was expected her.

"What a honor to have the Avatar in my presense, what can i do for you, Ursula?" questioned Suzin, as he pretending he doesn't know what's been going on.

"You know why i'm here, Suzin" Ursula came to the point quickly, with anger in her voice.

"What do you mean?" said Suzin still pretending to be dumb.

"Your know what i'm taking about, Suzin, don't act dumb, you attacked that poor Earth Kingdom knowing quiete well how i was against it." she said pointing her finger at him.

Suzin knew he couldn't kept this anymore from her.

Without warning, he leaped from his trowne to the floor and attacked her with powerful firebending. When the fire cleared, he was expected her to be burn to a crisp but instead she used earthbending to go underground and came up behind him and used airbending to thrust him against the front door of the Thrown room. She came over and grabbed Sozin by his robes and steared at him with a piss off look on her face.

"I'm warning you, Sozin, if any of your armies goes on other nation's territories and start fighting them,I'll personitly go Avatar State on your sorry ass, you got that!" she said with a piss off look on her face.

Suzin didn't respond except he turned his face away from her. Ursula stood there for a few seconds.she let go of his robes and then left the Fire Lord to his trowne room.

As soon as she lift, Captain Jeong had entered the room. Suzin was walking back to his thrown.

"The deed has been done, my lord." said Captain Jeong bowing down to the Fire Lord.

"Excellent" said Suzin with an evil grin on his face, as he image how she will react when she finds her surprise at home.

* * *

Ursula held on against Mushi as they flew into the nasty storm that was passing though the Fire Nation islands.

"Come on, Mushi, I know you can do it" she said encouraging her dragon to fly his hardest to fly safety back to their island and with that encouragement, he landed safely back on their island.

As soon as she got off from Mushi, a older woman came running up to her.

"Avatar something horrible happen at your house." said the old woman. The Firebender quickly got off her fathful dragon, and folowed her friend down the stone steps that led to her family house. Some of the men in the local village were bringing out Koda's body from the house when she arrived.

"Koda" she screamed as she hushed over to her husband's lifeless body.

"I'm so sorry, Ursula." said Bijin, one of Koda's friends on the island. Ursula craddled Koda's head on her kness as she started crying hysterical. She was like this until Bijin's father, Roshi, brought out Zeke's lifeless body. The Avatar couldn't say anything as she watched as her son's body was layed down next to Koda's.

"Who the heartless monster who did this?" said Ursula as she brushed her hands against both her husband and son's cold face as the rain continued to pour down hard as the winds started picking up.

"It was the Fire Nation, they sneaked up and attacked them without warning." said Roshi.

Ursula was about to speak when a familar voice came up behind her.

"Mommy" Ursula turned around and saw her daughter standing there next to Ohma, Roshi's wife, alive and well.

"Kiri" was the only thing Ursula said as mother and daughter hugged each other very tightly, both afraid to let go.

"But how did you surive?" said Ursula hoarsely as she slightly let go of her daughter to find out how she surived but her brother or Koda didnt'.

"I can explain that, Avatar Ursula." said the Earth Kingdom Soldier she helped earlier, as he came up to mother and daughter.

"Your husband had putted me in your master bedroom to rest, your daughter was watching over me when somebody slamed the door opened very forcely and loud. That immediately wroke me up, I told your daughter to come to me and she did. With want little strength i had left, we both hid into that secret hideaway spot in your closet for your twins. Because when your son came running in, with fire soldiers. they couldn't find me or Kiri but sadly they did get to your son."

Ursula looked up at the soldier in front of her.

"Even though i lost my husband and my son, thank you for beging able to save my daughter, I'll be enterally grateful to you." she said before turning her attention back to her daughter.

"What are we going to do now, Mommy?" asked Kiri as the little girl looked up to her mother.

"I'm going to go pay a other visit to Uncle Suzin, but you are going to stay here with your Uncle Pakka and Aunt Kara." said Ursula as she looked at her daughter and then up at her brother-in-law and sister-in-law.

"Come here sweetheart, let's go to our house and i make you a nice cup of tea." said Kara as she picked up the 5 year old and started to head down to their house not far from where Ursula and her family lived.

"Ursula do what you have to do as Avatar but don't just kill him out of anger, it's not healthy." said her brother in law as he put his right hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Pakka" she said as she took a last look at her daughter being carried away by Kara, then everybody else around her.

Then she looked over at the bodies of her Koda and her Zeke. She turned her head away in saddness.

"I'll see you when i get back but if i don't for some reason or other, please take care of my little girl, she's all i have left." said Ursula as turned her face and steared at Pakka once more.

"Your be back but if you don't and i mean the slightest chance that you don't, Kara and I will raise her even if we have to move back up to the Southern Water Tribe." said Pakka.

She slightly smiled at Pakka before she started walking up hill towards Mushi.

"Good Luck Avatar Ursula." said her friends. She turned around to face them and nodded in aggrement.

Mushi must have sense something bad happened when she arrived, he prepared himself for her to climb on to his back immediately without her asking. She noticed his kind actions and petted him before hoping on.

"To the Royal Palace again, Mushi" she said as the dragon lifted into the air again and flew away from the island. As he flew against the rain again, Ursula looked back to the small island she just left.

"I'm so sorry Koda, Zeke, that i wasn't there to protect you." she said to herself.

The weather had gotten worse since her return to her island but with Mushi still tired from the first flight, it was hard for him to fight the wind and rain together. They were like that until Mushi's strength finnally give out and both Avatar and Dragon fell into the ocean. Mushi was fighting against the crushing waves as she did to also.

"Mushi" she sreamed as she frought to swim to her winged friend. She knew that Mushi couldn't swim very well and she didn't want to lose other memeber of her family, so using the Avatar State, she froozed herself and Mushi into a huge iceberg. And there they stayed frozen in a block of ice.


	4. Meeting Hakoda

_Note: This chapter is now in present time, not from her past as the last three chapters were._

"Koda" was the words that came out of Ursula's mouth as she quickly sat up in bed. She breathed heavyly for a few seconds as she looked around and found herself in a metal room with Fire Nation flags all over the room.

"Where am I?" she said to herself as she got out of bed.But as soon as she got up on her own two feet, a feel of naursia came over her and she ran over to a nearest place with a bucket and threw up in it.After she finished getting sick, she noticed that she wasn't in her regular clothes she usually wore but instead was just wearing was just her underclothes. She also noticed that her long riven black hair was completely down, she usually have it up in a bun or a ponytail.

"What's going on here, Why am I on a Fire Nation Ship? And why am i only wearing my undergarments?" she said to herself as she thought as she quickly looked around for any clothing and found her clothes folded over a chair while her boots were on the floor. She used airbending to bring her clothing over to her and she quickly got dressed and then went over to the chair, sat down and put her boots on. Then she quickly went to the door, opened it, looked both ways and silently left her "bedroom"to look to see what was going on.

When she got to the door that leaded outside to the deck, she heard a few familar voices.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" said a voice sounded alot like Sokka.

"Let her sleep as long as she can,she been feeling sick for the last few days." said a familar female voice sounded like Katara.

Ursula started walking though the door to go up to the deck outside.

"Ursula, your awake" said Katara as she ran to the Avatar and hugged her.

"Why are we on a fire nation ship?" questioned Ursula as she looked around, seeing fire nation soldiers all over the deck and yet they're not after her for some reason.

"Maybe you should sit down" Katara said as she escorted her to a place for her to sit down.

"Thank you Katara, but can someone please tell me what in all four nations are we on a firenation ship?" said Ursula.

"Do you remmember anything before you woke up?" asked Sokka as he and a few other soldiers came up to her trying to change the subject.

"I was fighting Azula and I fellsomehow." Ursula said trying to remember what really happened.

"Actually you fainted for some reason,but Katara got to you before Azula could finish you off." said Sokka.

"Thank you, Katara for saving my life." said Ursula as she stared at the 14 year old waterbender. Katara came over and hugged the Avatar again and sat down next to her.

Everyone remain quiet until one of the fire nation soldiers came up to her. He took off his helmet to reveal a very good looking man, with chocalte colored hair and beard, just like her late husband, Koda.

"Hello, I'm Hokoda, Sokka and Katara's father." he said as he put his hand out for her to shake. She shaked his hand.

"Nice to meet you Hokoda." she said as she looked up into his blue eyes. The same blue eyes as Koda's. Ursula shaked her head.

"He's not Koda." she said to herself repeatedly to herself as she kept peeking at him.

Before they could do anything, the same narusia feeling she got after waking up, came over her, so she immedately ran towards one side of the ship and puke over the railings of the ship and into the water.

"Ursula, are you feeling well?" said a concern Katara as she came over to the sick woman and hold her black riven hair as the avatar continued to burf over the side of the boat. After a few mintues of non stop puking, Ursula finally raised back up, she wriped her mouth with her hand.

"You must of caught something nasty when we were in Ba Sing Sa." said Sokka as he, Hokoda, and Balto came over to the other side of the ship.

"I know what i have" said Ursula as she steared out into the ocean.

"It sounds like you caught a nasty flu while in Ba Sing Sa." said Katara.

"It's not the flu, it's not a disease." said Ursula as she put her hand over her stomach.Katara was the first to get the hint.

"Your pregnant, aren't you?" asked Katara. Sokka mouth dropped when Ursula nodded as she agreed in what Katara had asked her.

"Who's the father?" said a quite suprise Sokka.

"My late-dead husband's" said Ursula as she looked over to Sokka.

"Your carrying your dead husband's child?" said Sokka with a disgusted look on his face.

"Sokka you need to know the whole story first then you will change your tune about this pregnancy." said Ursula.

"Tell us about your husband, Ursula." asked Katara.

So after telling herself that they needed to know the whole story, she told them every detail of her life.


End file.
